in the dark
by Gillybeanxo3921
Summary: when the lights go off, Sonny and Chad are brought together by, coincidince? Nope. Somebody out there is playing matchmaker on the set,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a chance then these stories wouldn't be on here, but on tv.**

**(a/n hey guys, if you read my story upside down, you would know that I had been talking about doing a story, but it was looking like a oneshot? I thought for a couple minutes and changed the plot a little bit. This one is a little bit more realistic then upside down. I hope you like it!)**

Chapter one

Lights

SPOV

I was sitting in my dressing room changing from my costume from today's rehearsal. We were currently doing a Harry Pooper sketch. Grady had thought of it, not me.

When I was decent looking I strutted of to the prop room. I was just joking around, usual _So Random!_ stuff. All the sudden the lights went off. It was so dark in the prop room. We didn't have any windows.

I got a text from Chad:

"Did your lights go off?"

"Yeah" I replied.

I felt my way into the prop room "Hello? Anybody here?" I called

"Yeah Sonny We're all here except Zora." Nico's voice came from somewhere in the room, but I couldn't quite place it.

"I'm here" Zora's high voice assured.

"Okay so, lets stick together and try to find flashlights… everybody use your phones for now." I improvised.

"I got one!" Grady announced.

"Does it work?" I asked quickly. Grady flipped the switch and everybody recognized the lantern from the camping sketch we did. As soon as it was on, we quickly found more flashlights from other sketches, including the glowing wands from Harry pooper.

"Okay, let's see if we can find some other people." I decided. We all walked over to the door, it wouldn't open.

"Oh, noooo" Grady moaned. "The doors locked."

"Okay let's try the other door" I said brightly. Ufcourse it was locked, too. How did that happen? I wondered.

There was a knock on the door and we all jumped.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Chad's voice came muffled through the door.

"Chad? It's Sonny, we are all in here, but--" Chad opened the door and he walked in. "Chad you opened the d--" He closed it behind him.

"Chip! We are locked in here until somebody comes and gets us out! You just locked yourself in here with us!" Nico screeched.

"Ooooooh" He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter two**

**Stuck**

**CPOV**

**Okay, sooo I was stuck in the dark with Sonny. That thought made me smile. The downside, I was also stuck with, cloudy, rainy, blondie, and crazy pigtails. As long as Sonny was here though, I could live with that.**

"**sooo" I said**

"**sooo" Sonny mimicked. I smiled into the almost completely dark room, knowing that the flashlights were so dim that nobody would notice. **

"**I have been keeping track of how long my hair hasn't been conditioned, and its been 25 minutes." Sonny scowled. Again I smiled, I loved irritating her, she was so sexy when she was mad.**

"**Sonny?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Do you count me as a friend or do you truly hate me?" I whispered, trying not to show any emotions.**

"**I guess you're a friend, you've helped me out a couple times." she whispered sleepily. Everybody else was asleep right now.**

"**Well then I guess you're my friend, too" I whispered back. A couple minutes later she fell asleep and I could hear her light snoring. I crawled over with a flashlight and admired her beauty. That night I fell asleep thinking about Sonny.**

**TPOV (Tawni)**

**I woke Sonny and Chad up at 3 in the morning. I had totally forgotten that we couldn't sleep, This was me and Portlyn's, yeah she's my secret best friend, plan to get Sonny and Chad together.**

"**Tawni!" Chad growled. "I need my beauty sleep''**

"**Chad? Did you just say beauty sleep?" Sonny giggled.**

"**This kind of beauty doesn't happen on it's own, Sonshine" Chad said calmly.**

"**Did you just call me Sonshine?" Sonny asked.**

"**Well, umm…." Chad squirmed under the pressure. Our plan was working. I pulled out my phone and quietly texted Portlyn. I hid my xenon under a pillow while I texted. Yeah I could text without looking, awesome right?**

**SPOV**

**I think Chad just called me Sonshine. This night was getting weirder and weirder.**

"**never mind its okay, ummm Chaddie." Chad laughed so hard.**

"**Chaddie? How about sexy beast? Yeah call me that." **

"**Sexy beast? Really, Chad, really?"**

"**Yeah Sonshine, really"**

"**Fine 'sexy beast'" I snorted and did air quotes.**

"**That's more like it, Sonshine. Come here for a sec"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter three**

**sleep**

**CPOV**

**I just got Sonny to call me sexy beast! I couldn't believe this.**

"**ummm, Chad?"**

"**sexy beast" I corrected**

"**whatever, umm--"**

"**If you don't say it I wont listen to whatever your about to say." Ufcourse I would listen, but I was going to milk this as long as I could.**

"**fine. Sexy beast?" she growled.**

"**say it nice like you love me" I told her.**

"**Ugh Chad I cant believe your making me do this!"**

"**Say it"**

"**Sexy beast?" she said sickly sweet.**

"**Yes my Sonshine?" I calmly asked. That seemed to calm her down. She got a little bit closer and I wondered if she got to close if I would be able to restrain myself from kissing her.**

"**I was just wondering, why you came down here."**

"**To see if you were okay"**

"**Don't you hate me?"**

"**No you're my friend remember?"**

"**Oh yeah"**

"**I'm glad you did."**

"**So am I" she got a little bit closer and her nose was nearly touching mine, I had to concentrate very hard on not kissing her. I leaned in and we kissed so long. When we broke I tried to grab her, I could sense that she was going to get up.**

"**will you stay with me?" I pleaded.**

**SPOV**

"**umm, Sexy beast?" I asked.**

"**Yes my Sonshine." I loved hearing him say that.**

"**I think I love you" I admitted.**

"**I think I love you, too Sonshine." He grinned. We kissed again and I fell asleep in Chad's arms.**

………………………………**..**

**The next morning I woke up still in Chad's arms, but we weren't in the prop room. We were in his dressing room. I felt his awesome abs, and it sent a surge of electricity through me.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Portlyn came and let us out this morning. I carried you here." I smiled at the thought of that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own SWAC in case your wondering.

Chapter four

The truth

SPOV

Okay so I wake up in Chad's dressing room. Yeah, last night wasn't a dream.

"Sexy beast?" I said lovingly.

"Yes Sonshine?"

"I love you!" he flipped his hair and looked into space

"Who doesn't"

"Chad!" I playfully slapped him. He gave me the puppy dog face, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too." He said solemnly. I got a text from Tawni telling me to meet her at our dressing room and to bring Chad.

"Tawni wants us to go to my dressing room to talk to her. I don't know why."

"Are you sure that I'm invited?"

"She said bring Chad" we walked through all the passages of the studios until we got to my dressing room.

CPOV

We walked into Sonny's dressing room and Portlyn and Tawni were sitting on the couch staring at us intently. Portlyn squealed after I grabbed Sonny's. Then she high-fived Tawni.

"What is going on here?" I asked kinda freaked out. I grabbed Sonny and held her close.

"Me and Port set up the whole lights going off and being locked in, and then Chad just walking in."

"What?! You mean you guys set us up?" I asked clearly irritated.

"umm yeah…" Portlyn answered looking scared. I took Sonny and walked away. Portlyn was so annoying sometimes, but since when was she friends with Tawni? Ugh. I wasn't mad, but confused.

I got in my car and brought Sonny to friendly's for lunch,

"We have to get Portlyn and Tawni back…"


	5. Chapter 5

_(a/n I'm happy you guys liked it!)_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The plan**_

_**SPOV**_

"_**I have an idea, how about we get them both drunk, and take a video of them?" I said. Chad's eyes lit up.**_

"_**yeah then we could post it on you tube!" Chad said.**_

"_**oh yeah baby"**_

_**TPOV**_

_**Okay so Chad and Sonny weren't that happy that we set them up, but at least we were still pretty, right?**_

"_**This stinks. I expected them to be happy and thank us." Port said.**_

"_**At least we're still pretty!" I yelled.**_

_**CPOV**_

_**Yes the plan was coming together. We were going to throw a party, and they would get drunk and we would video tape them and post it on you tube. The world would watch in amazement.**_

………………………………_**...**_

_**We had gotten everything together and the party was today at my apartment. Not to many people were coming. Just the two casts minus Zora who was too young to get drunk and have it posted on you tube. I'm not that mean.**_

_**There was even some alcohol in some of the sodas and fruits. Yes this plan would work flawlessly.**_

_**PPOV**_

_**Me and Tawni had been invited to Sonny and Chad's party so I guessed that we were forgiven. I couldn't wait! I love parties. I decided to wear a strapless mint green dress, with gladiator heals. Then I called Tawni **_

"_**what are you wearing to the party?"**_

"_**a sky blue halter dress, with some samosa flats. You?" **_

"_**a mint green strapless with gladiator heals." **_

"_**okay, I just didn't want to be wearing the same thing, ya know?" **_

"_**yeah, people would start suspecting us…" **_

"_**bye Tawn!" I hung up and started getting dressed.**_

_**(a/n and that is another story)**_


End file.
